You unknowingly took me down with you
by JasperHaleisLove1986
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Edward doesn't know what he has until it's too late. It's going to be a race to the finish


I glanced at the mirror as I brushed my hair. I'm not gorgeous nor am I ugly. I suppose you could say I was average looking. My long chestnut hair is wavy and my eyes are a boring brown. I could see why guys weren't crawling all over themselves to get to me. I quickly threw on my ACDC shirt and the distressed jeans that Alice had bought me.

I glanced out my window and saw my best friends, Alice and Edward Cullen, standing outside for me. Edward always drove us to school. The two of them were complete opposites. Alice was a perky pixie with short spiky black hair and sky blue eyes. Her complexion was porcelain and flawless. She was always dressed like she was ready to walk down a run way even though we lived in a small town called Forks. Edward on the other hand had messy bronze hair and the most shocking emerald eyes. He was quiet and close to six foot five. He was pale but it worked for him.

And sadly I was in love with Edward. He of course didn't know this but Alice did. She always says that we're meant to be but I know that Edward doesn't feel that way.

I quickly made my way to the shiny silver Volvo without falling which was a surprise.

"Bella! I love the jeans but why aren't you wearing the shirt I got to go with them?" Alice asked me with her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched.

"I didn't have time to find it," I mumbled as I climbed into the backseat. I smiled when I heard Debussy playing.

"Hey Bells," Edward said smiling my favorite crooked smile at me. He could always make me melt no matter what.

"Hi Edward. Ready for another exciting day of senior year?" He shook his head and frowned.

I knew what this frown was for of course. He was in love with the beautiful Tanya Denali who of course didn't know he was alive. Edward was popular in his own way but he was nowhere close to Jacob Black's status. It broke my heart to see him put so much dedication into pursuing him while it broke my heart even more to know I would never have that dedication for me.

"You long so badly for her to love you. You've cried over her and wished upon every star in her name. I wish that kind of dedication would have been for me, but I was the bystander watching you fall apart while you unknowingly took me down with you." I whispered so quietly so no one could hear me.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed brightly as Edward parked the car. Nothing could bring this girl down. "Jasper baby!" And with that she was off to jump in the arms of Jasper Hale, her boyfriend.

I was happy for her but I wish I could have that someday. I felt arms circle my waist and I smiled brightly up at the green eyes that towered above me. We were like this. I guess that's why people who haven't known us for the past seventeen years think that were together.

I watched as his green eyes left my muddy brown eyes and stare at something across the parking lot. My eyes followed his and landed on Tanya. It looked like she was fighting with Jacob and I could sense Edward getting excited. We watched as Tanya slapped Jake in his face and walk towards us to get to the school. I felt his arms drop from my waist like it was burning him. Of course he wouldn't want to give the special one the wrong idea.

"Maybe I have a chance now," he whispered into my hair and I tried to show him a smile for support. "I'll see you at lunch Bells." And with that he took off after Tanya.

"Bella he'll realize that you're really the one he loves someday." Alice whispered softly at me and I shook my head silently.

"If she's what makes him happy then I hope he gets her." It broke my heart to say it but she always beat me in every way. No matter how many times he told me that I would always be his number one, I don't believe that if she gave him a chance it would be the same.

And unknowingly to me, today was the day that would change everything.

**I have big ideas for this story and I don't want it to be the normal best friend story. Your ideas and reviews is going to help me also. Hope you like it!**


End file.
